Neko University
by Difying Gravity
Summary: Will have an awesome story line,Neko humans,sexual innuendos and more.
1. Short Information

Relationships/Family

1.) Hiroki Takahashi+Misaki Takahashi+Ritsu Takahashi=Brothers

Hiroki= Eldest

Ritsu+Misaki= Twins

Backstory:

10 years ago the three Takahashi's parents have died from a plane crash. They were old enough to take care of themswlves with Misaki and Ritsu at 11 and Hiroki at 14. Hiroki was the one to keep th family together.

2.) Takano Masamune+Akihiko Usami=Step brothers Nowaki Kusama+Takano Masamune+Akihiko Usami=Cousins

Backstory:

Thw oldest of thw Usami family is Takano Masamune. For two years he's been an only child. He never wanted to have the Usami surname, so he kept his mother's maiden name as his surname. But as his mother commited suicide from depression,she left her son no choice but to live in the manor. At the age of 2 his father married a new woman. He got her pregnant and they had a baby boy named Akihiko. They both had their fights in the beginning but finally, as they matured over time they learned they have alot in common.

One day Takano's cousin,who was younger by one year came for a visit. Since he was an orphan he had a harder life than the two. Akihiko and Masamune took the opportunity in their own hands by hacking his documents to their hischool. Everything wasn't as good as on the inside of the family, but still pretty decent.

3.) Asahina Kaoru+Asahina Zen= Brothers

Backstory: Kaoru and Zen are both blood brothers. Kaoru is the eldest by 2 years. Zen came along as well. Zen is a very anti-social personality to which alot of people picked on him for that being a part of his homosexualityy,but that was false. He is only born that way and no one can change that. One day Kaoru saw his brother being a victim of bullying at their highschool, he decided to step out and do something. The seniors that Kaoru approached didn't find him much of a threat, so they took him as a victim too. Though,before the bullies could continue a big fist took out 2 of the three like a light. The third paused in shock for a moment. His face turned blue when he saw a pissed blonde. " .NOW" said the mysterious person.

The third senior got his freinds up and they ran as fast as they could. Zend and Kaoru were sort of scared of the new face that helped them. Since he obviously frightened the seniors,even though he is a sophomore like them. " Oh hello there. Sorry to scare you, I jsut couldn't bare seeing tou like that. I'm a new student hwre. Takatsuki Kou(Yukina), I'm sorru for butting in, but I wanted to help." Kou said with a smile.

"N-no problem Takatsuki-kun" Zen stuttered " I hope we can hang sometine. Thanks for your help". said Zen

" No problem" said Kou " See you later" and at that he walked off as if he wasn't there.

" Do you think he was a little strange?" asked Kaoru.

" Nah. I think he can be a good influence on our lives" said Zen " We should find him later and see if we could hang. After all his new here".

" I guess your right. Now let's take you to the nurses office. You look like a train reck". said Kaoru

" Why thanks for the complement" said Zen sarcastically

4.) Kou Takastuki+Shinobu Takastuki=Cousins

Backstory:

Kou is the edlest cousin on his aunty(Shinobu's mother) side. After 4 years of birth his youngets cousin Shinobu was born. Nit many people thought they were related. At that was because they both have different personalities. Shinobu, with a serious but troublesome persona. With Kou, a bubbly and freindly personality. Ko can cook and paint. But Shinobu is an utter failure at cooking, but has a very artistic life. He plays many instruments such as guitar,drums, and the piano/keyboard. Their lives weren't filled with drama but were filled with same freinds. Nowaki and Kou meet and now EVERYBODY at school needs to sheild their eyes feom their sparkly-ness. Shinobu met Ritsu and Misaki(the twins) only to know that they admire his work in pranks. They never got into much trouble because they never got caught once. Needless to say they had an awsome freindship.


	2. Short Information 2

5.) Kisa Shota+Chiaki Yoshino- Cousins

Backstory: Kisa-san's mom was the sister Chiaki's mom. Both mother were very close, like glue actually. They separate and got married to other men. The last names used to be Yuka Terri and Yuka Mana. Mana married Chiaki Cuga though into the 3 years of age of their 1st child he died in a car accident. All she has in her son Yoshino, while Terri married Kisa Mino. They had a beautiful marriage for 15 years, until they a divorce. Now its its just Shota and his mom. Kisa-san always got into trouble because he is frustrated with his parents divorce.

Thou his cousin, Chiaki as good hearted as anyone he could know,was the one who picked Kisa up on the right track. From then on, they stuck together thick and thin. No matter what, they will be stuck together just like their moms.

Yokozowa Takafumi+Yokozowa Riuuchiro- Blood Brothers

Backstory: Nothing really interesting happens to the Yokozowa family. Riuuchiro(Isaka) and Takafumi didn't really interact with each other.

Yokozowa did have a crush on Masamune and they tried to have a relationship, even Yokozowa was desperate enough to ask for them to have sex. Although it turned out that Masamune didn't feel thr same way after what everything just happened. Yokozowa was dwvestated on the inside but keep his sadness hidden and they still were close as freinds.( Same woth Hiroki, they both had blindfold sex woth each other because Usami was in love with Takahiro. Though, we all know Takahiro is too oblivious to realize to notice his feelings.) (Isaka) Riuuchiro went in to comfort him until he got off his depression. This was a way for them to become closer as brothers and there family was pleased with there newly formed bond.

Hatori - Only Child

Never really liked to interact with people, but teied hos best to not be anti-social like his parents said. Saying "A kid his age needs freinds". Hatori had neverhad his first kiss and is still a virgin throughout Highschool. Though when he meet Takano and Usami, he felt alot more comfortable until he graduated highschool.(A/N: I know its short, but I ran out of ideas abouy the backstories for the last ones)

Yuu - Only Child

He has beem Chiaki's freind since begining of 8h grade. Both had the love for "Za Kan(Da Man)" which is when Misaki amr into the picture. Tjey started their own fanclub for "Da Man". They called themselves " Da Man Fans". Yuu had a little crush on Chiaki thinking it would blow off. Until he realized he started to love everything about him and couldn't stop loving him. Though with Chiaki's naivety, he kept his unrequited love to himself.


	3. Official Chapter 1: Hand outs

Author's P.O.V

It was a warm summer's day. School was finally out for the Highschool Seniors that graduated. Nothing was more peaceful than thi-"HIROKI-NI SAN, RITSU. SOMETHING CAME IN THE MAIL! IT SEEMS VERY IMPORTANT!" shouted a voice

"QUIET DOWN BRAT AND STOP CALLING ME HIROKI-NI SAN!" shouted another

"WHY ARE WE SHOUTING?!" shouted a third voice

"Oh sorry for shouting." said Misaki "But there was something in the mail for us. The same letter for all three of us by the same sender."

"Well you didn't have to shout!?" scolded Hiroki "You almost gave me a heartattack. I thought it was something dangerous."

"Aww you cared about my well being. You do have a soft side." cooed Misaki

"Shut up you IDIOTIC BRAT, of course I care for your well being your my brother for pete sake!" countered Hiroki while rolling his eyes

"Hey what about me, my heart skipped a beat." shouted Ritsu being left out of the conversation

"Sorry but here this came in the mail today when I came back from grocery shopping." said Misaki "Here is one for you Ritsu...and you Hiroki-Ni san" he ended while smirking

Ritsu snickered with Misaki just to get on Hiroki's nerves. "It's like you guys want to piss me off." growled Hiroki

Misaki and Ritsu said "Yep pretty much" in synce with each other's voices

They all tore up the envelope to get to the letter inside.

"Hey isn't this the new University that opened up a month ago?" Asked Ritsu

"Yeah I've been hearing about this place on the news lately"said Hiroki

Now they were all getting suspicious about the letter.

Dear_(their names)

You have been hand selcted to be educated at Marukawa University (MU). We have it all expense paid schoolarship for you. Guaranteed to be totally free when you join us. Our University has been made to have an environment made for students. Such as...

·Locations for close by Fast Food/Resturants

·Libraries for studying and just having books

·Frat houses for different clubs and such

·School events: School Festivals, Talent Shows, Acapela showings, School dances, etc.

·Convenient and Vast clubs/groups to join

·And Much More...

We would love for you to come to our University to have a good time and become an educated individual at the same time. Our on-campus life is the life for all individuals including you.

Remember: MU will help make the best you!

Signed By: Marcus Bradford-Principal and

Monique Bradford- Vice Principal/ Wife

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End Note~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I don't know guys it sounds kind of fishy. I mean they don't just send out a free scholarship. It's like giving away free money. Plus they focus on the fun stuff instead of the educational stuff. This should be an advertisement for a summer camp more than an on-campus university". said Hiroki thinking about the letter.

"Yeah and plus we still have our little problem with ourselves. Not many people like our kind." said Ritsu

"Well I mean-" Misaki was interupted wnen another paper flew out of his letter. "Huh?! I wonder what this is." Misaki read the note out loud.

'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

Dear, Misaki

We already figured ou what you have been thinking when reading the Congratulatory letter. You see the government has advised us to have at least 6 or more Neko Humanoids to be at our school. They wanna test out today's society on "Your Kind". So we have advised a list of other Neko Humanoids or(NH's)to accompany at our campus at MU.

We advise that you should join us. After all this could be a break through for other discriminated HU's globally. We can work together to show tgat even though their DNA has changed does not mean they are different.

Please think about it, for the sake of others.

Signed By: Marcus Bradford-Principal and

Monique Bradford- Vice Principal/ Wife

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End Note~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So they're telling us that we are all just test subjects to judge society on us Neko Humans?" Asked Ritsu

"Pretty much" said Misaki "Besides, like I was gonna say. What do we have to lose. We are all pretty clueless on what university to go to. Or what job or career we will persue. Maybe a university that represents the students, might have a better environment with people who aren't assholes of the future." He explained

'Misaki does have a good point.' thought Ritsu and Hiroki

"Fine we'll sign up for the university maybe Misaki has a good point." Hiroki finalised

"Right and us Takahashis will never give up right?!" cheered Ritsu as he put his hand in front

"Right" Misaki followed Ritsu's example"Come on Hiroki. We know that tou want too." Miskai said

Hiroki clicked his tounge" Tsk. Fine...Takahashi power" he placed his hand in the circle.

"After summer vacation, us Neko Takahashi's will be the first to attend M University" said Ritsu


	4. First Arrivals Part 1

**(A/N: I wanted to do the second chapter where it gives what happens to the Semes** **of Hiroki, Ritsu, and Misaki when they get the letter. Buuuuut...I just didn't have any ideas to what their reaction would be since the couple's are mainly Romantica, Nostalgia, and Egoist. So yeah now it's just the first day of them all going to the University. Sorry for not updating fast. Its just family issues and schools, the usue...(usual). Any way I hope when Winter break comes I can clear my head and fill it with Yaoi.**

 **Also I wanna know just beacuse** **I wanna see who is close to me in America. What state do you live in? You dont** **have to comment if you don't want to cause I live in Michigan. Also here are some idea titles for future stories after this.**

 **Gender Swap**

 **The Difference In You**

 **The Yaoi** **Swap**

 **Why Did You Save Me?**

 **Body Swap,Life Switch**

 **When the 4Th Wall Breaks**

 **Silence is Golden**

 **The Hermaphrodite and the Furry**

 **More Than Freinds**

 **Alright please read now)**

First Arrivals Part 1

Author's P.O.V

The autumn leaves were in full color from red to green to yellow and orange. Though this was the day that college go-ers would go to their dream colleges. Our characters are gonna have a peaceful way in getting to their dormitories...

" COMON BRATS WE DON'T WANT TO BE LATE FOR CHECK-IN PACK FASTER!" said Hiroki

Oh yeah Hiroki had an OCD of time. His moto:

.Late

"We're coming" shouted Ritsu and Misaki

They were loading their stuff in Hiroki's car which was a Byuik.(Sorry don't know if that's right) It had lot's of room to store our belongings their for the next 4 years at the University. The time for the sign-up would be long and Hiroki didn't have the time to wait in a cluddered bunch with other brats. So he wanted to get their early for a head start. Misaki and Ritsu had gotten their stuff packed and ready to go. The boys hoped in the car to get on the road. The school was about 30 miles from their house so it would be a long ride. Ritsu had gotten a hold of his camera that he got on his 14th birthday. He turned on the recorder so he could document today.

"Okay so here are my brothers, Hiroki and Misaki." Ritsu sad as the introduction. "As you can see here my twin is writing pervy fan fictions. Boy aren't you a pervert right?"

Misaki turned to him and smiled. Then he frowned very quick and pushed Ritsu's camera down and said" I don't think you know Sherlock. We're twins so that means you're as Pervy as me. Idiot."

"Both of you stop acting like babies!" Hiroki shouted "You're both a bunch of perverts if you ask me."

Both Ritsu and Misaki stared at Hiroki blankly with 0 emotion. Then they did what they did as twins. They talked in a monotone voice while they talked at the same time,making the illusion that there was only on voice. "Says the guy who watches Hentai since day one." They said

Hiroki stopped the car abruptly and watched as Ritsu and Misaki hit there heads on the head rest of the front seats. Hiroki smiled "Revenge is such sweet justice." Then drove off to the University

* Takano's P.O.V*

"Yoooooo. We gotta go or the line will get long. You know how I hate waiting. My patience can get really low.". I said while rushing my cousin and brother.

"Okay I'm ready to go!" Shouted Nowaki

" What a minute I gotta make sure I got everything." Shouted Akihiko

I don't have time for this. "Akihiko we ready don't have time for this. We will be late!" I bursted into his room to try to drag him out.

The sight I saw made me stop and laugh. "Are you really going take your stuffed bear, Suzuki!" I was laughing so hard I cried and fell on the floor.

"Shut up! Since you have your cat fetish and I have my bear fetish. Now let me be to pack my stuff I'll be right there." Akihiko shouted

Nowaki came through the door and frowned." Masamune. Don't make fun of Akihiko. He does have a point. You do have a thing for cats." He smirked

Masamune huffed and walked out while saying "Let's GOOO!"

***TimeSkip***

Author's P.O.V

 **(A/N: I have no idea how University/College works so...yeah just a heads up. It will be more like a fantasy college,you'll see.)**

The Takahashi's had finally arrived to their destination. The music in there car playing Misaki's playlist. It seemed it would take forever in a day to get there. The air around the university had a small buzzing from the other students who came early for preparations.

Hiroki was the first to get out the car. He stretched his arms and looked at the school.

"Well at least it's not shady like I thought. It looks pretty decent if you ask me." Hiroki replied

Ritsu and Misaki got out and did the same as Hiroki.

"Mhmmhm...Looks pretty good if you ask me." Ritsu said

"Plus it's really big and has many other buildings as well." Misaki replied

"Alright don't waste any time" commented Hiroki "We must transport our stuff before shit goes down. Let's MOVE OUT."

Misaki and Ritsu both thought 'Why does he have to be such a demon just to get what he wants.'

Soon all of the brothers just got by the trunk and started loading.

***Time skip***

The carts had been loaded with each of there stuff. They all pulled each of them through the doors of the office building. This was the place where all the students went to get there room number and keys. They don't tell who your roommate is,they want to surprise the pairs of students. Which this rule goes for all of the students on campus. The three had to split up since there rooms were in different floors/areas. Ritsu was on the B floor, in the West building. Hiroki was placed in the North building on the D floor which was not even in the building but in another,although it won't be much of a distance to walk.

Misaki had to take the unlucky path of the South building in the E floor. Which meant he had to go back the way he came even when there are swarming students that towered over him. Booths of club starters and other loud chatting made Misaki not in the most happiest of moods.

*Misaki's P.O.V*

 _'Ugh_ ' I inwardly groaned ' _This feels as though I'll get squished by the many people here. Why did I have to have this building._ ' I started to walk quicker to get out as fast as possible. I many types of papers of different clubs being placed on my cart.

"I didn't really ask." I mumbled quietly, still pushing and weaving my way through. Eventually I found my way to the opening of the crowed. I pulled harder to get out of the hell forsaken area. But, I felt a tug at my cart.

"Huh? What happened?" I walked back and saw a light brown bear with a red and white polka dot bow tied to his neck.I looked all around, but I didn't see anyone looking. Almost as if it just appeared.

 _'I guess I'll find the owner once I find my room.'_ I thought reasonably _'The person who lost it might be worried.'_

After his thoughts, it seemed the buzz had died down. Everyone had spread out so now I could get to my destination. "Finally!" I stated in relief.

I started to run and run to the building just up ahead.

Akihiko's P.O.V

"Hey have you guys seen Suzuki in one of your carts I can't find him." I had FaceTime with my other brother and cousin, hoping that they would know. They both shook their heads.

 **I'll only do this if I'm explaining and there are multiple people. I don't know if you can do that on FaceTime. I just learned how to FaceTime a month or two ago**

Nowaki: Nope I haven't seen him plus we saw him toppling on your bag.

Masamune: So why would you think that we would have it as well. We all know you would never have that large bear out of your sight.

I rolled my eyes. "At least I thought I had him." I said defensively.

Nowaki: I gotta hurry up to my room. There are a lot of people in this building. TTLY

With that he hung up and I was left with Masamune.

Masamune: Don't worry bro. That bear will turn up sooner or later. It always does, even in the weirdest ways possible.

I nodded. "Okay see you later." Then I hung up. I was found and the door of my room. At The front of the door there was a small whiteboard. There was a cup that had multiple colors.

 _'I guess they want the students here to personalize.'_ I thought staring at the small white board. I picked up a purple marker and wrote in the top right corner.

 _' A.U WAS HERE '_ Was placed in bolded letters.

I used my key to open the door.

"Welcome to the next 4 years of my life." I said while sighing " It feels as if it will be my worse. My roommate might be a horrible and irritating person."

 **(A/N: Don't worry, the next part will come shortly I promise. Please leave a comment and...Yeah.)**? ﾟﾤﾗ


	5. First Arrivals Part 2

Akihiko's P.O.V

I finished setting up my stuff in the dorm. The closet that I picked had my clothes hung and the top drawer had the rest. It seemed as if I brought a piece of home with me. I knew that my childhood friend is going to the same University, so I might as well go and find him.

* **Bzzt Bzzt***

My phone had vibrated and I picked it up. I slid the notification on Kik and found out who texted me.

"Speak of the devil." It was Hiroki and he gave me the building and room number.

It was almost across campus. I groaned "Ugh. Why must it be so far away."

I stepped out the door to quickly start my journey.

I walked slowly but I still saw a bunch of the other students that were rushing and greeting their roommates, while I still haven't seen mine.

I imagined the possibilities. On one hand it could be and idiotic mess up or a short and quiet person that could be decent. Either way, I would still be pissed because I don't want anyone living with me. I thought maybe some peace and quiet would do.

My train of thought was interrupted when I heard wheels coming across from me. And they were going fast. The person wasn't gonna hit me, but they were going at an idiotic speed that a person could get hit. The person riding the cart had a hood on and a rushed look on his face. Almost as if he was going to be late for something. I brushed it off and kept walking to the elevator.

Misaki's P.O.V

I had ridden the cart as fast as I could. My feet on the bars almost as if I was doing this to a grocery store cart. The only reason why I wanted to get to my room fast was because I'm use I wanted to at least catch a first glance at my roommate to see what he looks like and I wanted to know where to put my stuff if he isn't there.

I stopped at the door number: E69.(*Wiggles eyebrows*) Then I saw someone had already put the initials of their name on the medium sized whiteboard. Although, I didn't hear anything from the other side, but just to make sure someone is in there I opened the door. To be correct, it was empty but some of the suitcases were on the ground, unzipped.

I sighed "Aww man. I at least could've met the guy I was rooming with."

I looked around. The living space was pretty decent, with the equivalence of it being a house. Sort of a...homey experience.

I didn't think much of it and just started to place. 'It seems the guy took the bottom so I'll get the top.'

*A few moments later*

I blew the hair out of my eyes. "Finally!" I sighed "Now that I'm done, I can practice my combination to my locker. I know other students are doing it as well."

I walked quickly to the door to leave the room.

 ***Insert song here/ OMFG-Yeah***

I checked my back pocket to hear my ringtone go off.

"It's Ritsu." I mumbled quietly

I picked up my phone and saw Ritsu calling me on Skype. I answered

Ritsu: Oi, slowpoke are you done yet. It feels as if you took forever

Misaki: I just got done. I'm heading to my lockers right now.

Ritsu: Than get here faster. You know how Kisa and Chiaki like to prank at this time.

Misaki: I doubt it, we're out of high school and into college. We should be too old for that and they should too.

Ritsu: *laughs hard* good luck telling them that. I don't think they will ever break the line of pranks.

I got to the elevator and pushed down, hoping that the line would've broke by now.

Timeskip

Ritsu's P.O.V

I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited for my twin. In the past I did talk to Hiroki-Nissan, but he was waiting for a friend so he couldn't come with to look around campus. I wanted Misaki as soon as possible, despite thaw fact about the prank streak. I never can stand to be away from Misaki. He's sort of like my other half to our whole. It seems different now that after 4 years we will have our own lives. It's scary but exciting at the same time to see what will happen when we don't have to be together anymore.

" Oi, Ritsu!" I heard a familiar shout and looked up.

"Finally, what took so long. Boy, you really are slow. I bet snails could even beat you in a race." I commented

My brother's face turned red, but he kept a cute pout on his face. "Well sooorrryyy?! I was busy putting my stuff away and unpacking everything, thank you very much. Plus I even found a stuffed bear when I was traveling to my dorm building."

"A bear? Really!" I was actually surprised.

Misaki emphasized with his hands of its size. "It was like this big and so fluffy. It even has a red white polka dotted bow tie. I left it back at the dorm room, hoping I could return it to the owner. The person might have missed losing it."

 **'Misaki is such a kind hearted person.** ' I thought in my head ' **Always thinking about others needs except himself.'**

I shook my head a bit. "Enough about bear talk. Have you seen the pranksters, Kisa and Chiaki." I said with caution "I couldn't find them any whe-."

 **SPLASH**

 **GLOP**

I heard my brother shout a 'WTH'. I looked to my right and wiped the chilly off my eyes.

"Speak of the devil" I stopped to lick the food of my hands "And he shall appear."

The laughter of the 2 cousins caught us both off. They had a laugh that could be heard above the other students who where laughing as well. I smelt a faint onion smell from my opposite direction.

"Onion juice?" I asked

Chiaki and Kisa, both still giggling uttered out an affirmative 'Onion juice'.

 **(A/N: Yes. Ritsu was dumped with chili, but poor smol Misaki got hit with...Onion juice. I don't know why...that's just young 'ol Author-chan. Any I hope I can keep this pattern up of updating every Staurday. 2. Has anyone seen Super Lovers... If so, what did you think.**

 **I thought it was a cute incest Yaoi anime. The one that got me the most was episode 3. My heart just throbbed with joy. ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️ Lastly, happy belated 420 day. Have. a good night annnnnd see you in the next update bye.**

 ***~*Behind the scenes*~***

 **Misaki: Neko-chan, I'm so proud of you. You actually found a schedule for you to go by.**

 **Me: Thx I really appreciate it. I can't believe it myself. I actually won't be a suckish author like Usag-**

 **Akihiko: What did you say about me you filthy Yaoi lover**

 **Me: You are a horrible author and YAOI IS NOT FILTHY...ONLY WHEN THE TWO ARE BUTT FUCKING**

 ***runs away***


	6. Cleaning Up

**(I apologize for being so mean. Let's hope I can be better!)**

Kisa's P.O.V

This was...the most AWESOMEST PRANK WE PULLED ON THE TWINS YET! Chiaki and I were laughing so hard we had to lean on each other for support. The whole area had a strong smell of Onions and Chili that was dumped on them. Misaki looked horrified while Ritsu just had a puzzled looked his face.

Misaki groaned "I hate onions, JFC. Plus, his smell will probably not go away." Then his eyes darted at Ritsu were his eyes met his as well.

I looked to my cousin, Kisa and fist pumped him. Then a blur of figures hit us.

Obviously it was Ritsu and Misaki out for revenge. They both hugged us really tight and rubbed on us awkwardly to get the smell to get on us as well, which it did. I had chili and Chiaki had onion. Isn't this fantastic. Lots of people surrounded us and started taking videos,pictures and even posting them on the Internet.

Looks like we're famous!

"Okay okay." Giggled Chiaki "Now get off of us. Let's just get this cleaned up and get us cleaned up ourselves."

Chiaki pulled out paper towels and clothes towels for us all to clean up. That's always like Chiaki. Not always prepared but prepared at the right moments.

Timeskip

Ritsu's P.O.V

'I guess what Misaki said was right.' I thought 'They will never grow up and we haven't either.

Misaki and I had walked all the way to my dorm room to wash up. Misaki didn't feel like going back alone so I offered for him to come with. The door was already unlocked and no one remains from the last time I was here.

I went to close and lock the door "I have some spear clothes for you cause I knew what was coming. However, we will be wearing the same outfit so we will be twining the rest if the day."

Misaki shrugged "It's fine, we do it all the time anyway."

I went to my suitcase and got out 2 sets of blue and black plaid shirts, 2 beanies, 2 black jeans, and pairs of socks. Our shoes were fine and didn't get soaked but is still the same. I threw a towel at him and let him go in the shower.

"No, it's fine." he protested "You can go first, this is your dorm room anyway."

I then turned to him and narrowed my eyes. "And that is the reason why I want you to go first, because you are my guest." I shoved him to the bathroom "Now come on, it will be much faster if we bathe together now move it."

Hiroki's P.O.V

In a nick of time I was done with my work. I already got a good glimpse of my roommate. And I gotta say, he is a GIANT.

He bowed his head "Konichiwa, my name is Kusama Nowaki. It's nice to meet you as my roommate."

I bowed as well "Same here, and I am Hiroki Kamijo."

I looked up to get a good look at his features. Navy Blue hair, Baby blue eyes, and a bright smile that made me want to get sunglasses to shield my vision. How the HELL can a person be so happy when they're meeting the stranger they will be living with for the next 4 years.

"Why the Hell are you so happy?" I asked with total annoyance but also with curiousness.

His eyes widened at the straightforward response I have given him, but then he smiled "The reason is because I know that many of my friends are here as well, so I am looking forward to learning with them."

I grunted then left without a single word.

'Weird kid. Cute...but weird.'

Wait. Did I just think that that giant of a roommate was cute? I can't believe myself. I felt my cheeks get warmer and started to stomp faster to find the location Akihiko was in.

Kisa's P.O.V

Chiaki offered to let me go to his dorm room since we were already close anyway. I was lazy anyway, and walking all the way to my dorm building was what I like to call "Hard Labor".

Chiaki was nice enough to let me wear a simple hoodie and jeans. Chiaki was gone to wash himself first. I just sat on the bed scrolling down on Tumbler looking at all of the gay tabs of hot gay guys and his always gay OTP's.

(DO NOT JUDGE)


	7. RE- WORK

A.) Yes i feel bad for nit updating recently and i hope that since its the end of the school year " Key word hope"

And B.) I will be officially beta-ed by Shino Kirito Phantom. I am going to have all my old chapters edited by them and I'll upload the new content as well once all the old ones have been re-worked.

I have much faith in their skills and hope that this will get me to work much quicker when the end of the school year comes closer and closer.

\- Signed out by Gravity


End file.
